Enhorabuena: SasuSaku
by Laguna Negra
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke eran mejores amigos, hasta que Sakura se enamoró de él. Pudo sobrellevarlo hasta el día en que Sasuke decidió pedirle matrimonio a Karin, su nueva novia. Sakura asiste a la boda, y se muda el mismo día. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se reencuentren
1. Enhorabuena

El aire olía a sal. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podías esperar de una playa? El viento soplaba justo de la forma ideal al golpear la hermosa cola blanca del vestido de novia de Karin. Su piel dorada lucía un perfecto contraste con el blanco límpido de su vestido. Su piel era absolutamente hermosa comparada con mí pálido leche. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba perfectamente rizado, enmarcando la cara de la nueva esposa de mi mejor amigo. Permanecí sentada en mi asiento, tratando de no llorar. Esto era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mi vida. Quise gritar, moverme, pero no podía. Era simplemente imposible.

Sin embargo no se trataba sólo de que no quisiera moverme. Es que si lo hacía, sólo lograría arruinar la boda. Y no quería hacerlo. Nunca arruinaría su boda. Por eso tendría que quedarme simplemente sentada y superarlo. Apreté los labios mientras Karin repetía su parte de los votos. Los ojos de Sasuke relampaguearon por las promesas que ella le realizaba en ese momento. Sus orbes estaban llenos de amor, un amor que me gustaría me perteneciera a mí, y no a ella. No mentiría si dijera que la envidiaba.

De hecho estaba enojada, y deprimida. Todo este tiempo siempre había amado a Sasuke. Lo sé, era lo común enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, pero no podía evitarlo. Había soñado toda mi vida con que él me viera de esa forma. Con que él me mirara como si yo fuera la persona más importante en este mundo. Había deseado siempre que me dijera un 'te quiero' sin pensar en mí como su amiga. Pero eso era imposible. Un sueño que era demasiado absurdo para mi propio bien.

Mi corazón siempre le había pertenecido, siempre lo había amado, y quería verlo feliz, pero mientras él le repetía los mismos votos a Karin, no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior. Era como si la esperanza fuera pulverizada lentamente en mi corazón. Ya no había forma de contarle mis sentimientos. La unión se selló con un beso; un beso de él para ella, que yo tuve que quedarme sentada mirando. Tuve que quedarme sentada mirando como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello, provocando que yo tuviera que clavar mis propias uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Me sentí literalmente como si mi corazón se cayera hecho pedazos al suelo. Y la vida encima suyo. Tuve que morder furiosamente mi labio, reteniendo las lágrimas que sólo lograrían lastimarme más. Pestañeé para que la nubosidad en mis ojos se esfumara, rogando para que las lágrimas permanecieran en su lugar, pero mi visión se tornó aún peor. Suspiré cuando finalmente se separaron, y la gente comenzó a pararse de sus asientos para aplaudir. Él caminaba con ella sobre la arena clara, y mi corazón hacía un ruido sordo, sintiendo la adrenalina explotando sobre mí como una ola que se estrellaba contra la orilla, que era exactamente lo que sucedía en la realidad.

Y por una vez, deseé poder dormirme. Todos los recuerdos de sus sonrisas cuando me miraba, las risas que compartimos, las películas de los viernes por la noche, y los disfraces para Halloween, todos los momentos difíciles en los que él siempre estuvo a mi lado, todos pasaron por mis ojos como una película. Tuve que mirarlo mientras la llevaba de la mano por el pasillo de recepción. Y no pude resistirlo más cuando él le susurró un 'te amo' en el oído. Dejé que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla, tratando rápidamente de atraparla. Sin embargo a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido; me miró por un breve momento, con los ojos reflejados de dolor. Traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude, considerando que mis labios no paraban de temblar. Sentí algunas otras lágrimas caer, y aplaudí lentamente, tratando de simular que eran lágrimas de alegría. Aunque Sasuke sabía que no se trataban de eso. Él sonrió de lado levemente, y se giró para mirar a su nueva esposa.

Sentí el dolor correr por mis venas, pero lo ignoré. Desde que él y Karin habían comenzado a salir, el dolor en mi corazón era inevitable, y conseguí acostumbrarme a él. Aprendí a ocultarlo. Excepto cuando él faltaba a nuestras noches de película, para tener citas verdaderas con ella, que lloraba y lloraba en mi casa, dejando que la agonía me ahogara. Ésos eran los únicos tiempos que me permití demostrar dolor. Debí haber sabido que esas películas donde los mejores amigos terminan siempre juntos eran apenas una enorme bola de mentiras.

Suspiré mientras todos comenzaban excitados a seguir al novio y a la novia. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, mirándolos mientras se alejaban. Sabía que no podría quedarme allí por mucho más tiempo, a mirar cómo ellos construían sus propias vidas, y tenían hijos... felices. Era demasiado para mi pobre corazón. Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, y tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Necesitaba alejarme.

Respiré profundamente mientras me quitaba los tacones de 3 pulgadas que Ino me había obligado a llevar. Ella sabía que podía tropezar con facilidad, especialmente en la arena, pero me forzó de todas formas. Volví a respirar profundo mientras dejaba que mi pie descansara sobre la suave arena blanca, con los granitos escurriéndose entre mis dedos. Caminé hacia la orilla, dejando que el agua acariciara levemente mi piel.

Recordé el día en el que Sasuke me dijo que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Karin. Yo estaba arreglando las maletas para ir a visitar a mi madre, cuando él apareció en mi apartamento. Al principio me puse muy feliz al verlo, e inevitablemente mis corazón se había encendido y mis mejillas se habían sonrojado, una sensación impresionante. Lo había abrazado con fuerza, pensando que él estaba allí para despedirse de mí, pero había sido un tremendo error.

"La amo." Había susurrado en mi oído, mientras yo lo sostenía contra mí. Mis brazos habían cedido rápidamente, cayendo a mis costados, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Mi corazón se había detenido por completo, y no había otro sonido en la habitación que mi respiración entrecortada.

"¿Qué?" había balbuceado bajito. No había sabido qué entender, pero había intentando creer que era alguna clase de broma, o que había entendido mal.

"La amo, quiero casarme con ella." Me había dicho. Su cabello estaba desalineado, y tenía un matiz de locura en los ojos, como siempre que pensaba cosas profundas. No había sabido que pensar, mis brazos se habían tornado de gelatina, y mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Estaba desesperada. Me rogaba y gritaba a mí misma. Habían durado bastante tiempo, pero había esperado que al fin de cuentas sólo fuera otra más. Otra vez, me había equivocado.

"¡No puedes!" Había gritado inmediatamente. Las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas, mi corazón latía fuerte, y mis rodillas temblaban. Me había sentido rota, vulnerable. Edward había dado un paso hacia atrás, mirándome con cautela. Había podido ver la confusión en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" me había preguntado. En ese momento no había sabido qué decirle, ni qué hacer. Estaba sintiendo el rechazo, y perdiendo toda mi esperanza rápidamente, y desesperada, me había confesado. Le había dicho cada pequeño pensamiento que había cruzado por mi mente. Me había expresado, y llorado. Me había caído eventualmente al suelo, demasiado débil como para soportarlo. Y todo el tiempo él sólo se había quedado parado, mirándome. No había podido ver su expresión, o su rostro a través de las lágrimas. Él no me había hablado, o tocado, o intentado ayudarme. Todo lo que había hecho, luego de que le abriera mi corazón, fue decir 'lo siento', y se había marchado.

Las cosas nunca habían sido iguales después de eso. Éramos muy diferentes, y Karin prácticamente había tomado mi lugar en su corazón y en el de su familia. Era casi como si le hubiera cedido ese lugar a ella. La habían aceptado como una hija, justo como _deberían _haber hecho conmigo. Había llorado mientras dormía esa noche y todas las demás noches. Mi mente, siempre llena de pensamientos, estaba vacía como mi corazón. Todo lo que podía pensar era acerca de la pérdida y el dolor.

Suspiré mientras sacudía la cabeza; eso era tonto, como si estuviera intentando borrar todos los recuerdos. La parte triste era que el agujero en mi corazón nunca se cerraría. Nunca se cerraría. El dolor que sentía estaría siempre allí, y ahora mientras ellos celebraban su boda, yo me iría a la Arena, para volver a empezar.

Pasé mis dedos para secar la gota de agua salada que había escapado de mis ojos. Sabía que estaba mal, y que era egoísta marcharse en su boda, porque después de todo yo era su mejor amiga. Pero sentía que ese título ya no me iba a pertenecer más, ya que sería reemplazada. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que no quería quedarme cerca; quizás porque sería una especie de pequeña venganza hacia Sasuke por abandonarme en mi momento más difícil. Por dejarme caer sin tenderme una mano. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él tenía a alguien a quien extender su mano, y no era justo para mí, porque siquiera había tenido un aviso.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba de la arena y me alejaba de la casa de la playa. Todos nuestros familiares y amigos estaban ahí, felicitando nuevamente a los recién casados. Pestañeé y me miré los pies mientras trataba de atravesar a la muchedumbre. Quise pasar inadvertida, y ser olvidada, como un árbol viejo en el medio del bosque, abandonado y usado sólo cuando fuera necesario.

Mientras me abría paso, sentí el familiar tacto cálido de una mano que envolvió mi muñeca. Apreté los labios, y me volteé para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos parecían suplicantes, y apretó su mano con la mía con total seguridad. La culpabilidad me golpeó como una bofetada cuando recordé lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Iba a dejarlo sin decirle adiós. Necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa. Necesitaba decir que estaba feliz por él, pero no era así, algo egoísta. Tragué saliva, y susurré la única palabra que pude decir en ese momento,

"Enhorabuena."

-

**Sí, yo de vuelta, esta vez con otra traducción. Y otra vez su versión original es de Crepúsculo, pero con el permiso de la autora la estoy pasando también en versión sasusaku. La historia le pertenece a **_**retroninjachick, **_**yo me limito a traducir. Su nombre original es 'Congratulations' (Enohorabuena en castellano).**

**El viernes el capítulo dos, junto con el de 'Mi mejor amigo, el casanova'. Espero les guste porque de verdad es una historia hermosa.**

**Se despide.**

**LN.**


	2. Mudarse

"Todos los vuelos hacia la Arena..." la voz resonó por todo el aeropuerto. Suspiré y cogí mi maleta, comenzando a dirigirme hacia mi nuevo destino. Me había cambiado luego de la boda y me había ido directamente hacia allí. No había Universo paralelo en el que yo fuera a quedarme en la boda. Por mucho que amara a Sasuke, ahora me preocupaba más mi propia salud. Sabía que me rompería en mil pedazos, y el hecho de que lo amara es por lo que había decidido no permanecer allí. Si me hubiera perdido tanto esto como la fiesta de boda, lo lastimaría.

Me tomé mi tiempo para caminar lentamente hacia la fila para embarcar al avión. Respiré profundamente, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Había podido quitarme todo el maquillaje, pero luchar contra los rizos había sido inútil, por lo que me había hecho una revuelta cola de caballo. Lucía como si acabara de levantarme de la cama con los vaqueros y un suéter ancho que me había comprado en la Universidad. Bostecé, con los ojos aún doloridos por tanto llorar. Había llorado en el camino a mi apartamento, y más aún cuando Ino había intentado llamarme. Había acabado por apagar mi teléfono celular.

Pero cuando recordé las llamadas perdidas de Ino decidí encenderlo. Ahora que ya estaba más calmada, tal vez debía intentar llamarla y despedirme como era debido. Suspiré mientras esperaba que finalmente se prendiera. Apenas se iluminó la pantalla, pude ver las treinta llamadas perdidas. Respiré profundo antes de mirar quién era el dueño de las llamadas, aunque ya me hacía la idea. Cuando oprimí el botón de llamadas perdidas, unos pocos nombres aparecieron en la lista.

Ino, Naruto, Mikoto, Hinata, Sai, Temari, Anko, incluso Kakashi, pero el único nombre que hizo que el corazón casi se me salga del pecho era el de Sasuke. Había llamado, hacía menos de seis minutos. Había llamado. Volví a respirar profundamente, tratando de relajar mis músculos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y la respiración se me entrecortó mientras sostenía el teléfono celular en mi mano. ¿Por qué misteriosa razón en este mundo me llamaría? Las llamadas era de hacía menos de una hora, algunas quizás de menos de media. Sacudí la cabeza. No comprendía por qué me llamaba durante su boda. Debía estar pasándoselo bien. Tal vez era eso por lo que llamaba. Tal vez me llamaba para contarme como iba la boda con Karin. Ese pensamiento hizo que me doliera aún más la cabeza. No era en realidad una simple punzada de dolor; era más bien mi cordura que se alejaba a zancadas de mí.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos, y recuperé repentinamente las ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué me llamaría Sasuke para contarme cómo iba su boda? Y es que no había ninguna otra explicación. Lo único que podía pensar era esa razón. Es decir... ¿para qué iba a llamarme sino? Seguramente quizás para ver si me encontraba bien... ¿pero en su propia boda? ¿Era realmente posible que el ignorara su boda sólo para llamarme inconmensurables veces? No, no lo era. Y eso era lo que más me dolía.

No tuve más tiempo de seguir con mis tristes cavilaciones, porque la pantalla del teléfono comenzó a vibrar con un nombre que sólo verlo podía romperme. Sasuke.

Respiré profundo mientras fruncía los labios. ¿Debía contestar? Lo que más quería era sencillamente arrojar el aparato lejos, pero siendo la buena persona que era, pensé en lo mucho que lastimaría a Sasuke que su mejor amiga, no sólo se hubiera ido, sino que siquiera hubiera querido hablar con él. Lo lastimaría aunque fuera sólo un poco, y yo no podía vivir siquiera con el más mínimo dolor que él sintiera. Finalmente abrí mi teléfono con un suspiro.

"¿Hola?" pregunté suavemente al teléfono. Pude oír las conversaciones y la música de fondo de la otra llamada.

"Sakura." su voz hizo que mis rodillas temblaran, que mi corazón volviera a acelerarse, y que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal. Sentí las lágrimas volver a mí cuando pensé que sería probablemente la última vez que oyera su voz.

"¿Sí?" pregunté más quedamente que nunca.

"¿Sakura dónde estás?" preguntó repentinamente. Levanté la vista para ver que la fila comenzaba a avanzar, y cogí mis maletas, empujándolas mientras caminaba hacia delante.

"En el aeropuerto." dije, con ninguna emoción en la voz. Realmente no comprendía porque él me preguntaba eso. Era obvia la razón por la que estaría en el aeropuerto. ¿No se lo había dicho ya? Claro que sí. Se lo había dicho a todos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos breves segundos, casi como si no hubiera nada que decir. Sabía que probablemente yo lloraría al acabar esa conversación.

"Sakura... ." acabó susurrando Sasuke. Volví a respirar profundo. Odiaba cuando él pronunciaba mi nombre de esa forma... hacía que mis palmas sudaran y mis rodillas temblaran. No. Debía superarlo. Ahora él estaba casado.

"¿Sí?" respondí en un tono monótono. Iba a resistirme a él de ahora en adelante. La vida era así, y ya había tenido tiempo (e iba a tener más) para superarlo.

"Sakura, ¿por qué no vas a casa?" preguntó finalmente.

"Porque, Sasuke, tengo que irme." aseveré, con el mismo tono monótono. Escuché cómo el sonido exterior se apagaba, probablemente porque él estaría yéndose a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar.

"Sakura, no tienes que irte." dijo, enfadado. Yo no comprendía cuál era su problema. Ahora tenía a Karin. Él y ella iban a ser felices por siempre juntos por lo que, ¿por qué diablos me necesitaba aquí? ¿Quería verme sufrir? Ese pensamiento me dolió tanto en el corazón como en la cabeza, y podía decir que mi cordura seguía esfumándose lentamente. Eso me hizo enojar.

"Sí que tengo, Sasuke." espeté. Estaba haciendo que me enfadara cuando en realidad no había una buena razón. ¿No podía ya dejar de hacerme esto?

"Sakura todos queremos que estés aquí, para celebrar con nosotros..." dijo, con tono de súplica. No pude evitar que se me suavizara la expresión. Sabía que todos querían que estuviera allí, pero nadie quería verme celebrando porque todos sabían... todos sabían mi situación. Sacudí la cabeza. Necesitaba airear mis pensamientos. Ya podría morir de dolor más tarde. Ahora necesitaba ser fuerte y dejarlo ir. Necesitaba hacer mi última declaración, algo que le diera al menos una mínima idea del dolor que yo estaba sintiendo.

"Sasuke, no quiero celebrar." enuncié. Eso provocó que mi corazón volviera a latir rápido por los nervios. Me asustaba un poco su reacción.

"¡¿Sakura por qué no?! ¡Pensé que supuestamente eras mi amiga! ¿Acaso no lo eres? ¿No se supone que deberías estar aquí para apoyarme? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo sufrir? ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme? ¿Por qué me ESTÁS lastimando? ¿Por qué me dejas? ¿Estás celosa porque amo a Karin y no a ti? ¿No puedes dejarme ir tan fácilmente? ¿Estás tratando de alejarte o algo así? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?" prácticamente rugió en el teléfono, un poco histérico. Sacudí la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo no era una sonrisa feliz, era una sonrisa de tristeza. Los pocos pedazos de vida que aún habían dentro de mí no tardaron en desaparecer.

"Yo debería hacerte las mismas preguntas." eso era cierto, y mientras las lágrimas saladas corrían por mis mejillas, y la agonía me sacudía de arriba a abajo, me di cuenta de que él prácticamente había tomado esas palabras de mi boca.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" me dijo, aún más histérico. "¿Sabes qué, Sakura? Ya no importa. Eres la peor amiga que he tenido. Me estás dejando, y haciéndome daño, pero ni siquiera parece importarte, porque eres una egoísta. No eres una buena persona, ¡y ni siquiera sé por qué alguna vez quise ser tu amigo! ¡Esto es exactamente por lo que no te amo! ¡De hecho te odio! ¡JAMÁS voy a amarte!" me espetó. Dejé que un sollozo escapara de mi boca mientras sus palabras me golpeaban como bofetadas. Eran mentiras. Todas ellas. Todo lo que me estaba refregando era lo que yo debería estar refregándole a él, pero no tenía alma para hacer eso, lo que me hacía una persona demasiado buena.

"Adiós Sasuke." Fueron las últimas palabras que dirigí hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Tres años más tarde.**

"¡Gaara!" chillé, con la voz llena de excitación. Oí su suave risa proveniente de la escalera.

"Ya estoy yendo, ya estoy yendo." dijo con una risa tranquila. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando me fijé en su apariencia. Su cuerpo alto parecía más fuerte y musculoso que normalmente con la camisa larga y ajustada en los codos que llevaba. Sus vaqueros hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas y firmes, y su perfecto y desalineado cabello color rojo cubría su frente como siempre. Tenía diferentes tonos de naranja y un poco de marrón oscuro mezclados en su cabeza, y sus deslumbrantes ojos verde agua se llenaron de mi mismo entusiasmo, mientras su hermosa sonrisa cada vez se hacía más extensa, mostrando sus blancos dientes. No podía parar de mirar su rostro. Sabía cómo ser demasiado perfecto. Por ejemplo, desde el vamos tenía una preciosa cara ovalada, pero sus mejillas se agujereaban cuando sonreía, haciéndolo lucir más que irresistible, y sus pequeños y adorables ojos se enmarcaban con sus cejas, y esos labios eran tan... mmmm... .

"¿Sakura?" rió al pronunciar mi nombre, y sacudió un poco la baranda de las escaleras intentando despertarme. Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Huh?" murmuré, de vuelta en la realidad.

"Tienes unas babas allí." dijo señalando a un lado de mi boca mientras se alejaba de la escalera. Sentí mis mejillas arder e instintivamente me llevé una mano a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su mano detuvo la mía.

"No, déjame hacerlo..." dijo con una voz deslumbrante. Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían como platos, mientras permanecía congelada. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, de modo que pudiera llegar hasta él, y yo elevé un poco la cabeza mientras él presionaba sus labios contra la comisura de los míos, trazando un lento camino hacia ellos.

Nunca me acostumbraría a eso. La sensación de sus labios en los míos, nuestros alientos entremezclándose, mis dedos recorriendo sus suaves cabellos rojos... era demasiado increíble. Me puse de puntillas, intentando quedar más a su altura. Él rió entre dientes mientras paseaba su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Rápidamente se lo concedí, ansiosa por profundizar el beso. Pero antes de que yo pudiera tironear de uno de sus mechones para acercarlo más a mí, él se alejó con una risa.

"Creo que ya tengo la baba." bromeó. Lo miré con la mandíbula abierta por la indignación. Estúpido ególatra.

"Eso fue vil." musité apartando mi vista de él. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Yo soy vil." respondió con una mueca graciosa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y arrastré mis maletas hacia la puerta.

"Venga, que tenemos que irnos." le dije, dándole la espalda mientras abría la puerta.

"Voy detrás de ti, nena." dijo en un tono seductor, y sonreí al escuchar la palabra 'nena'. Esa era otra de las cosas a las cuales jamás me acostumbraría. Él me quitó las maletas con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"No hagas mucha fuerza; no quiero de Gaara Jr. venga demasiado temprano." pestañeó mientras se agachaba rápidamente para posar un suave beso en mi enorme vientre. Sonreí mientras acariciaba amorosamente mi estómago. Recordé el día en el que me había enterado de mi embarazo. Había sido la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Gaara y yo aún no estábamos casados... aún.

Gaara me había propuesto matrimonio un par de días atrás, muy dulcemente. No lo había hecho como típicamente. En cambio, me lo había pedido en el mismo sitio en el que nos habíamos conocido. La playa.

Nos habíamos conocido en uno de _esos días,_ esos días en los que mi depresión era demasiado grande para manejarla. Había decidido intentar ir a nadar a la playa... pero había habido una tormenta. En ese entonces Gaara era un salva vidas, y había llegado a tiempo para rescatarme. Se había reído cuando le había dicho que hubiera querido morir, pero me había tomado en serio, y se había mantenido conmigo desde aquel día. No había tardado en hacerse un muy buen amigo mío y me había ayudado poco a poco sanar las heridas que poseía al venir allí, pero pronto nuestra amistad se había transformado en algo más grande, y los viejos sentimientos habían sido enterrados, mientras nuevos florecían.

Habíamos decidido probar de salir por un tiempo, tiempo que se había convertido en un año, en el cual había olvidado completamente cualquier rastro de dolor, porque me había vuelto a enamorar. Y así llegábamos al presente. En nuestro tercer aniversario anual, habíamos sido un poco descuidados. Y así era como el pequeño Gaara se había producido. Gaara siempre insistía en llamarlo Gaara Jr., pero yo sabía que sólo era una broma.

"Vamos Sakura, el coche está esperando." dijo, tomándome de la mano con cuidado. El entusiasmo dentro de mí volvía a crecer. ¿Que por qué estaba tan excitada? Porque ese día iría a ver finalmente a Ino y Anko, Kakashi, Mikoto, Naruto, Sai, Hinata y Fugaku. ¡Ese día finalmente volvería a Konoha!

Iba a ver a todos otra vez, e iba a poder finalmente presentarles a Gaara, y mostrarles mi _estado._

Ninguno de ellos sabía nada de que estaba embarazada, o en pareja. Tenían una idea de quién era Gaara, pero sin ningún detalle. Que conocieran a Gaara, y que vieran que estaba embarazada, era realmente algo que quería presenciar. Quería ver sus reacciones, y quería verlos a ellos en general. Quería ver cómo estaban.

Quería ver las sonrisas en sus rostros, y ver si ellos tenían ya algún niño. Quería verlos sonreír, y que me hicieran sonreír.

Por supuesto que había pensado acerca de Sasuke y Karin, pero realmente, ahora que tenía a Gaara y a un niño de camino, Sasuke quedaba en el pasado. Finalmente estaba bien, y lista para enfrentarlo.

Respiré profundamente mientras Gaara me ayudaba a caminar hacia el auto. Mi estómago estaba grande, y según los médicos iba a ser un niño. Me sonreí a mí misma mientras volvía a poner las manos en mi vientre. La idea de un niño, luego de todas esas ideas de suicidio, era sencillamente increíble. Estaba feliz por mí misma, y por el hecho de que iba a tener un niño con Gaara.

"¿Estás lista nena?" me preguntó. Posó los dedos firmemente en el volante, saliendo del parking. Asentí con la cabeza, con un frenesí que me incendiaba las entrañas.

Todo el mundo estaba en Konoha. Yo sólo había avisado sobre mi visita, y ellos habían organizado el resto. Aparentemente Hinata y Naruto irían sólo de visita, pero Ino y Sai habían permanecido en Konoha. Sasuke y Karin se habían mudado al País de las Olas , pero habían acabado, con Mikoto y Fugaku, viviendo en su condado. Todos nos habíamos tomado unas mini vacaciones de dos semanas.

Volví a sonreírme a mí misma, mientras miraba cómo los árboles pasaban por la carretera que lentamente desaparecía detrás nuestro.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Golpeé ferozmente la enorme puerta de madera con un puño. Permanecía de pie justo frente a la casa de los Uchiha. Apenas habíamos llegado al aeropuerto habíamos viajado hacia allí. Gaara intentaba calmarme, asegurándome que los nervios no eran buenos para el bebé, y otras cosas. Pero aún así no podía contener mi felicidad. Volví a golpear con fuerza la puerta, provocando una risa de Gaara. Me di vuelta para fulminarlo.

"¿Y qué se supone que es tan gracioso, señor?" pregunté, aún fulminándolo. Volvió a reí, un poco más fuerte, y no pude evitar reír también. Probablemente lucía ridícula y loca, pero saber que tenía a mi familia justo al otro lado de la puerta era demasiado.

Con nuestra pequeña 'conversa' no nos dimos cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, pero ambos volteamos cuando oímos un chillido, y antes de poder hacer nada Ino ya estaba abrazándome. Apreté con fuerza su delgado cuerpo, acercándola más a mí, o al menos todo lo que pude debido al considerable tamaño de mi vientre.

Ino lucía igual que siempre, petisa, y esbelta. Ella había sido mi mejor amiga, además de Sasuke, y era la persona más activa que había conocido jamás. La había echado mucho de menos, y los pensamientos de dejar de verla me habían echo sentir culpable, pero sabía que si no me hubiera marchado, jamás hubiera sido tan feliz como hoy en día.

"¡Sakura!" sollozó. Pude sentir las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos cuando mojaron mi hombro. Ese día había decidido llevar un vestido strapless **(1)**, de seda azul y lo suficientemente grande como para caber con mi estómago. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una mala idea dado que mi espalda ya estaba empapada con lágrimas.

Deseché ese pensamiento cuando me di cuenta por fin de que en verdad estaba con Ino. Abracé su espalda lo más fuerte que pude, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. La había extrañado como nunca, e iba a quererla hasta la muerte. En ese momento los tres años de separación me parecieron nada, mientras la apretaba más cerca de mí.

"Sakura," respiró. "Hay algo entre nosotras, no puedo abrazarte bien." dijo Ino, pero no dejó de abrazarme. Me reí.

"Sí Ino." susurré.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó curiosa, con la cabeza aún enterrada en mi hombro. Dejé escapar un suspiro, era ahora o nunca.

"Ino mírame," murmuré. Lentamente alejó los brazos de mi cuerpo, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Puse mis manos en mi vientre, con amor. Y entonces la cara de Ino fue difícil de leer. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y había nuevas y recientes lágrimas en sus ojos, llenos de emoción.

"Oh Dios mío," susurró. Pestañeó un par de veces, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas. "Oh Dios mío... Sakura." repitió suavemente. "¿Voy a ser tía?" suspiró con la voz llena de emoción. Asentí cautelosa, insegura por su siguiente reacción. "¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo un poco más fuerte, y se arrodilló en el piso, presionando su oído contra mi abdomen. Reí, un poco sorprendida por su extraña reacción.

"Sakura, ¿quién es el padre?" dijo, sin apartar su oreja de mi vientre. "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Estás loca?" me dijo, elevando la cabeza para mirarme, y en sus ojos distinguí un poco de enfado cuando me miró fijamente.

"Ino, esto fue algo inesperado... . Quería que fuera una sorpresa... además, este es Gaara, mi prometido." Dije felizmente, cuando recordé que el aún estaba en la habitación. Gaara caminó hacia delante y me pasó una mano por los hombros, acercándome a su cuerpo. En su rostro había una sonrisa triunfante por el hecho de que lo había llamado mi 'prometido'. Le sonreí, y él me devolvió una sonrisa de lado, mostrándome esos hermosos dientes. Ino se sacudió de la cabeza a los pies.

"¡Whoa! Sakura sí que sabes elegir bien." me dijo Ino, guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé, pero no obstante, no pude evitar reírme. El sonido de mi risa, que hizo eco en las paredes, pareció hacer feliz a Ino. Probablemente ella hubiera pensado que yo aún estaba rota de dolor. La verdad era que las palabras que Sasuke me había dicho siempre me harían daño, a pesar de todo, pero de momento estaba al fin curada y feliz.

"Sakura, creo que es hora de que vayas a saludar a todos." dijo Ino, con los ojos brillantes. Respiré profundamente, y asentí con la cabeza. El entusiasmo que tenía al principio ahora eran puros nervios.

Cogí la mano de Gaara y lo acerqué lo más que pude hacia mi cuerpo, y él dibujó círculos en mi palma para calmarme. Cuando me sentí mejor, me solté de mi agarre. Seguimos a Ino hasta la sala de estar, donde supuestamente estaban los demás. Caminamos lentamente, paso a paso, y cuanto más cerca estábamos, más fuerte latía mi corazón.

Quería que vieran lo feliz que estaba, y verlos felices a ellos. Quería refregarle en la cara a Sasuke que yo ya estaba bien, y que ni lo había necesitado ni lo necesitaba ahora. Quería que Fugaku y Mikoto estuvieran orgullosos de mí, y quería que Naruto me diera uno de sus comunes abrazos de oso.

Finalmente entramos a la sala donde todos estaban sentados, y no pude verlos muy bien porque estaba detrás de la puerta, pero Ino se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia delante. Todos se voltearon a mirarla.

"Chicos, creo que tienen que ver esto," dijo mientras cogía mi mano y me acercaba a ella. Al fin estaba a la vista, y Gaara se puso a mi lado en la puerta, aún oculto, y mirándome con ojos llenos de amor mientras yo enrojecía violentamente.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio, mientras yo miraba cada uno de sus rostros, con los brazos ansiosos por abrazarlos. Naruto estaba con Hinata, y ambos lucían igual que siempre. Ella seguía hermosa, y Naruto enorme. Ambos se quedaron mirándome, y luego bajaron la vista hacia mi estómago. Hinata puso la misma cara que Ino cuando vio mi crecido vientre, mientras Naruto me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mikoto tenía una expresión maternal, y comenzó a llorar mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos, para encubrir su grito de emoción. Fugaku me miró de la misma forma que Mikoto, sólo que él ni gritaba ni lloraba.

Sai me miro sobreprotector, como Naruto. Su rostro tenía una expresión sabia. Y luego, estaba Sasuke. Estaba allí sentado, mirándome con expresión helada y confusa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y parecían calculadores, mientras sus labios se entreabrían poco a poco. Tenía la misma mirada con una chispa de locura que recordaba poseía cuando pensaba muy intensamente.

Su cabello seguía siendo negro oscuro, y estaba más revuelto que habitualmente. Su rostro se puso repentinamente pálido cuando volteó a mirarme. Lucía igual que siempre, como los demás, excepto que ahora su cara era más delgada, y más impresionante. ¿Siempre había sido tan hermoso? Yo pensaba que Gaara era el hombre más hermoso del planeta, pero ahora que miraba a Sasuke, me daba cuenta de que tal vez no fuera tan así. ¿Me había olvidado tanto de él que siquiera había podido hacerle justicia a su belleza? El corazón me dolió al ver al que había sido una vez mi mejor amigo.

Mientras todos permanecían sentados, Hinata jadeó, lo que me hizo mirar mi vientre, posando ambas manos en él de forma maternal. Era sencillamente algo que siempre hacía.

En ese instante sólo quería abrazarlos fuertemente uno por uno, apretarlos entre mis brazos. Y fue como si pudieran leerme la mente. En menos de tres segundos, ya estaba rodeada de abrazos.

Naruto fue el primero, y me sorprendí cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Dejó de apachurrarme sólo cuando todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse, alegando que iba a lastimar al 'bebé'. Sin embargo, no me dejó ir sin prometerme que iba a ser el mejor tío habido jamás. Luego le siguió Hinata. Hinata estaba muy emocionada, y sollozaba en mi hombro mientras me aferraba fuertemente por la espalda. Habíamos sido muy cercanas hacía un tiempo atrás, pero nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así de ella conmigo.

"Lo siento tanto. Sé que estabas herida, y estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto tan, tan fuerte." Susurró. Yo asentí con la cabeza, dejando algunas lágrimas caer de mis ojos. Después de Hinata fue el turno de Sai, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que Naruto, pero sin llegar a llorar.

El abrazo que más me afectó fue el de Mikoto. Ella era una persona muy dulce, y miraba mi estómago cada pocos segundos, dándome pequeños abrazos como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño.

"Mikoto está bien... puedes hacerlo." le dije, señalándome la tripa. Me sonrió agradecida, y se arrodilló frente a mí, presionando su oído contra mi estómago. Pude ver cómo las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, y como una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. No pude evitar sonreír también, y acariciar la cima de mi vientre, un hábito para mí. Los observé a todos, mientras ellos seguían escrutándome algo cautelosos. Aún había sorpresa en sus ojos.

Luego de que Mikoto tuviera su lugar, Fugaku me abrazó, y como todo un amoroso padre haría, me prometió cuidar a mi niño como si fuera suyo. Asentí en agradecimiento. Entonces, no levanté la vista para saber qué persona faltaba; no era necesario.

"¿Quién es el padre?" preguntó él, finalmente. Su voz hizo que me temblaran las rodillas. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado ese impresionantemente aterciopelado sonido? Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, y una tristeza indescriptible se reflejaba en lo rígido de su postura. Presioné los labios con fuerza al recordar a Gaara, y volví la cabeza en su dirección. Él me miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y con los ojos rebosantes de dulzura. Saber que esa mirada la provocaba yo hizo que me derritiera por dentro. Sonreí de felicidad mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, extendiendo las manos en su dirección. Él, lentamente pero sin dudar, se acercó hacia mí, poniéndose a la vista de todos, lo que provocó que los ya conmocionados rostros lucieran aún más asombrados.

Oprimí con fuerza la mano de Gaara. Había estado algo asustada por ese momento hacía bastante tiempo. Sabía que todos estarían felices por mí, y que podrían ver cuánto amaba de verdad a Gaara, pero, ¿eso significaba que lo aprobarían? Pero me fijé la idea de que ese pensamiento era estúpido, porque después de todo Gaara era un chico maravilloso.

Gaara me sonrió para tranquilizarme, mientras yo me volteaba para ver a mi familia.

"Chicos, él es Gaara. Mi prometido." Dije felizmente. Todo el mundo sonrió fascinado, como había supuesto que harían. Me hizo sentir muy bien verlos orgullosos de mí. Me alegraba el alma saber que ellos deseaban verme feliz. Pude ver una sonrisa transparentarse en la expresión protectora de Naruto, y los especulativos ojos de Hinata observándole, mientras Mikoto me miraba con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Sasuke tan sólo se quedó en blanco. Ya no tenía esa mirada loca en los ojos, sino que tan sólo nos escrutaba, con ninguna clase especial de emoción.

Dejé escapar un poco de aire. En un principio la expresión de Sasuke me confundió mucho, pero luego pude comprenderla. Tan sólo estaba aburrido, y probablemente seguía odiándome desde que me había marchado de su boda. Pero yo no me dejé abatir, y evité que cualquier mala emoción pudiera leerse en mi rostro. En cambio, sonreí mientras pasaba dos brazos posesivamente por el torso de Gaara, exigiéndole silenciosamente una comodidad que sólo él podía brindarme. Él respondió casi de inmediato, abrazándome por la espalda y posando suavemente sus manos en mi estómago. Amaba acariciar mi vientre, y besarlo, y sentirlo cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad. Suspiré, relajada ante su toque.

Siempre desde que él me había curado, no había podido agradecerle lo suficiente, y creo que eso es lo que había hecho que me enamorara realmente de él. La alegría corría por mis venas, sólo por el hecho de que mi familia estuviera a algunos metros de mí, mirándome.

"Bueno, encantado Gaara, soy Fugaku, y esta es mi esposa, Mikoto." Fugaku fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras que todos menos Sasuke sonreían. Sasuke debía estar realmente ansioso por ver a Karin, ¿dónde estaba ella?

"Estoy encantado de conoceros a todos. Sakura me estaba volviendo loco esta mañana, diciéndome que íbamos a llegar tarde." Bromeó Gaara, lo que me hizo reír con fuerza. Todos en la habitación parecieron alegrarse con el sonido de mi risa. ¿Tan deprimida estaba antes? Desde que había conocido a Gaara reía muy a menudo, por lo que no me había dado cuenta de que hubiera sido tan grave.

"Bueno, nos alegramos de haber conocido al padre del nuevo pequeño miembro de la familia." Esta vez fue el turno de Mikoto. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Sí, mi hijo sería el nuevo miembro. "¿Cuál es su sexo?" Preguntó Mikoto. Mi sonrisa creció aún más.

"Un niño." dije felizmente. Y con esas palabras finalmente Sasuke se movió.

"¿Un niño?" Preguntó, con el tono un poco sorprendido. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y sus hermosos ojos estaban posados en mi estómago, lo que me hizo abrazar a Gaara de forma protectiva. Era sólo un instinto.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" pregunté con cautela. Mi corazón estaba un poco acelerado, y supuse que era porque me asustaba su respuesta, o cualquier movimiento que él fuera a hacer. Me asustaba su odio hacia mí.

Todos miraron al suelo, incómodos. Estaba confundida por la situación, y la atmósfera se tornó de golpe insoportablemente pesada. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Finalmente Hinata se decidió a hablar.

"Bueno… verás, Sasuke y… Karin…" Hinata pronunció su nombre con cautela, observándome; supuse que estaba asegurándose de que no me lastimaba, aunque en realidad no me había sorprendido con su nombre como usualmente. "No pueden tener hijos… bueno, Sasuke puede, pero Karin no. Sasuke quería un niño, pero no pudieron tenerlo." Explicó Hinata. Eso me lastimó. Ahora ya comprendía porque Sasuke estaba tan incómodo. Allí estaba yo, su ex mejor amiga, con su nuevo prometido, y embarazada de un niño, tan feliz como siempre. Él me odiaba, era su peor enemiga, y por si fuera poco yo tenía todo lo que él no podía tener. Me removí incómoda por un momento.

"¿Dónde está Karin?" pregunté curiosa. No la había visto aún, y quizás esa pregunta cambiara la atmósfera de la habitación. Podía cambiar el tema a uno como ese.

"Karin salió a recoger una receta; parece que necesita gafas de leer." Dijo Ino, rodando los ojos divertida. Yo asentí, contenta de que al menos la atmósfera estuviera un poco más liviana.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo llega?" pregunté en un tono casual. Todo el mundo me miraba con cautela, probablemente esperando una rabieta o un drama. Me reí conmigo misma ante el oscuro pensamiento.

"Estará aquí en algunos minutos o menos." Aseguró Mikoto. "¿Haz visto ya a tu padre?" preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza. Aún no había visto a mi padre, y contarle del bebé no iba a ser fácil.

"Bueno, ya basta de charlas aburridas, vamos Sakura, ¿puedes jugar estando embarazada?" preguntó de repente Naruto. Volví a reírme, y esta vez no hicieron una mueca tan rara, era rara pero al menos no tanto como la última vez. Se acostumbrarían a la nueva yo con el tiempo.

"Naruto no creo que eso sea posible." dije luego de terminar de reír. Naruto hizo un puchero.

"¡Venga Sakura!" rogó. Sacudí la cabeza.

"¡Apenas puedo caminar!" repliqué.

"¡Un juego!" volvió a rogar, y como la floja que suelo ser, acepté.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Nos habíamos quedado todos sentados en el comedor, esperando por la llegada de Sakura. La verdad era que en parte tenía muchas ganas de verla y al mismo tiempo no. No quería ver el daño con la que la había dejado, y sabía que eso era cobarse, pero de verdad no quería ver las cicatrices ni las heridas que yo le había causado.

Pero también quería verla porque había extrañado a mi mejor amiga. Nunca había comprendido porqué ella se había marchado en mi boda. Aunque al mismo tiempo sí lo había comprendido. La había rechazado, y le había dicho que no. No podía mentirle y decirle que sí, porque en realidad no la quería. No la quería de esa forma. La quería como una amiga, no como mi amor verdadero. Estaba enamorado de Karin, y quería a Karin de esa forma, no a Sakura. Sakura era como una hermana. Por supuesto que ese día, cuando me di cuenta de que se iba, me había puesto histérico. No había podido comprender porqué me estaba dejando.

¿Estaba enojada porque yo no podía amarla? ¿De verdad ella pensaba que alguna vez podríamos estar juntos? No, jamás podríamos y eso era lo que me molestaba. Ella pensaba que tal vez ella y yo podríamos ser más que amigos, cuando en realidad yo estaba hecho para Karin.

Ese día había a llamado a Sakura millones de veces, incluso desde el teléfono de Ino. Ella no había contestado ninguna de mis llamadas. Estaba aterrorizado porque mi mejor amiga estaba desaparecida en mi boda. No era lo mismo que si faltara mi madre, o mi mejor amigo. De verdad lastimaba mucho que me estuviera dejando en el día más feliz de mi vida.

Y cuando finalmente había logrado que respondiera, había arruinado todo. En vez de despedirme de una manera apropiada y dejarle saber cuánto significaba ella para mí, la había lastimado aún más. Había matado a mi mejor amiga, y la culpa que me había carcomido siempre desde ese día era demasiada. Le había dicho que la odiaba, y luego de eso jamás habíamos vuelto a hablar. Había escuchado su sollozo en el teléfono, pero había seguido apuñalándola. Era egoísta y malo, y la peor persona en el planeta Tierra. Ella era fuerte y no una cobarde como yo. Ella había aceptado los golpes, y tan sólo se había quedado allí escuchando todas las fechorías que le había arrojado en la cara.

Yo había sio el único en alejarla de nosotros, y el único quien no sólo le había causado dolor a ella y a mí, sino también a mi familia y a mi esposa. Había estado tan enfadado y deprimido en ese momento que había arruinado el día de mi boda. Y la peor parte es que había culpado a Sakura por eso. Había culpado a Sakura por todo. La había culpado por hacer enojar a Karin, la había culpado por hacer llorar a Ino, la había culpado por mis propios sentimientos, y la había culpado por la triste cara de Naruto, y por el corazón roto de Mikoto.

La había cargado con todas mis responsabilidades, y eso era exactamente por lo que no quería verla hoy. Todo el mundo estaba casi saltando en sus sillas, esperando con ansias su llegada. Ino se había levantado para ir a abrir la puerta, y luego de que algunos silenciosos minutos pasaran, finalmente escuchamos un sonido que era desconocido, pero familiar al mismo tiempo.

Era una risa. Era su risa. Sakura estaba riendo. Estaba riendo con Ino, y el sonido no parecía forzado. Era algo que había extrañado, era como las campanas. Una perfecta armonía, que dibujó una sonrisa en los rostros ansiosos de todos.

A mí tan sólo me confundió aún más. Tal vez ella había cambiado. Oh, por supuesto que lo habría hecho. Habían sido tres años, tenía que haber cambiado. ¿Qué es lo que yo esperaba? ¿Que estuviera deprimida todo este tiempo? En realidad, sí, eso era para lo que había estado preparado.

Mi propia excitación y curiosidad comenzó a dar a luz en mi interior. Ahora tenía curiosidad por ver a Sakura, y su estado. Escuchamos un par de pisadas mientras se acercaban a la entrada del comedor. Giramos la cabeza para ver a Ino parada frente a nosotros.

"Chicos, creo que tienen que ver esto." dijo, mientras levataba su mano para coger la de Sakura, y empujó a Sakura hacia la puerta, a la vista de todos.

Escuché un par de jadeos, y también como la habitación caía en un silencio sepulcral. Incluso mi propio corazón dejó de latir. Allí estaba ella.

Lo primero que noté fue que allí estaba el común sonrojo de un suave rosa que ella siempre llevaría. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y el resto de su piel estaba pálida como siempre, pero no el pálido poco saludable que tenía tres años atrás, cuando le había dicho de la boda. No, era un pálido brillante, lleno de vida, y cremoso. El color azul de su blusa hacía que su piel pareciera aún más brillante. Parecía muy suave, y perfecta en contraste con su pelo color rosado. Recordaba que durante su 'depresión' su cabello parecía muerto, y estaba muy seco.

Ahora estaba muy vivo, cayendo en hermosas capas sobre sus hombros y su rostro. Estaba largo, al menos para cubrir parte de su espalda, por lo que podía ver. No era liso como solía ser, sino que lleno de perfectas espirales, y olas como el océano, complicado pero pacífico. Los ojos verdes que una vez había pinchado y deprimido, ahora estaban vivos, y ardiendo como el fuego. Volvían a tener esa profundidad, y estaban más iluminados que nunca, en todo su explendor, como dos jades. Tenían ese aspecto complejo que solían tener, a excepción de que ahora miraban a mi familia, llenos de excitación y amor. Esos ojos podían literalmente hacer agujeros en mi corazón cuando los miraba. Me sentí hipnotizado.

¿Cuánto había extrañado esos ojos? Había estado durante un largo tiempo deseando verlos felices. Y allí estaban, mirando, pero no a mí. No, esos ojos estaban mirando a la gente a mi alrededor. Eso me enfureció, pero su belleza apaciguó la ira rápidamente. La intensidad que tenían era muy poderosa. No estaba preparado para eso. No estaba preparado para ver esas joyas.

Escuché otro jadeo, y Sakura miró hacia abajo, posando ambas manos en su vientre…… y ahí es cuando me di cuenta.

La confusión que había sentido antes desapareció en un agujero negro. Estaba embarazada. Sus blancos y suaves brazos se encajaron en su estómago, de manera protectora, mientras ella miraba hacia abajo con amor. Era una enorme bola.

¿Cómo, por dios santo, se había quedado embarazada? ¿Quién había hecho eso? ¿¡Quién era el padre!? ¿De cuánto me había perdido? ¿Había un padre? ¿Estaba él allí? ¿Cómo sabíamos si era bueno para ella? ¿Por qué no nos había llamado?

Mi cabeza nadaba en un mar de preguntas mientras intentaba analizar las diferentes posibilidades. No sabía cómo sentirme acerca de su embarazo. Se sentía tan irreal. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Sakura estaba rota cuando se había ido. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado embarazada en sólo tres años? ¿¡Significaba eso que en realidad ella jamás me había amado!? ¿Y entonces por qué se había ido de mi boda?

Intenté calmarme a mí mismo mientras los pensamientos se entremezclaban en mi cabeza. Sakura se había ido por tres años. Podía haber tenido un buen novio allí, haberme olvidado y haber tenido su final feliz, el que de verdad merecía. Esa debería haber sido mi respuesta y debería haberme calmado… pero no lo había hecho.

Tan sólo me había enfurecido aún más. Debía habernos llamado y contárnoslo. Yo era supuestamente su mejor amigo. El mero pensamiento de su felicidad, con su _hijo _y su _marido, _me hicieron sentir envidia. Lo que no sabía era qué clase de envidia era o a quién iba ésta dirigida. Probablemente hacia ella. Iba a tener un hijo, un hijo que Karin y yo no podíamos tener. Habíamos deseado tener un hijo. Había imaginado un hermoso niño que jugaba con nosotros en el jardín trasero, alguien a quien podría enseñarle a jugar béisbol. Pero era sólo un sueño, un sueño imposible. Karin no podía tener hijos.

Jamás podríamos tener lo que Sakura tenía. ¿Era ese mi castigo por lastimarla? ¿Era mi castigo tener que sentarsme y ver como Sakura vivía una vida perfecta, mientras Karin y yo sufríamos? ¿Era ese? Bien. Lo merecía. Y merecía peores castigos aún por todos los horribles pensamientos que bombardeaban mi cabeza.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que todo el mundo se levantaba para abrazar a Sakura. Enseguida me encontré también a mí mismo parado, sólo a algunos metros lejos de ella. Mi cabeza aún navegaba mientras trataba de cuadrar la idea de ella teniendo un bebé.

"Mikoto está bien... puedes hacerlo." Escuché de repente. La voz de Sakura era como la seda, y dulce como siempre, como las campanas, como su risa. Era una voz llena de alegría que había extrañado. Los ojos llorosos de Mikoto miraron hacia abajo para ver el estómago de Sakura, y se arrodilló frente a este, intentando escuchar al bebé. Yo me quedé mirando. Karin podría estar en esa posición. Podría estar cargando un bebé. Mi bebé. Eso me hizo preguntarme….

"¿Quién es el padre?" pregunté. La tristeza de mis ojos era probablemente bastante evidente. Sencillamente no podía entender porqué no había llamado o porqué no había dicho nada sobre eso. Tan sólo había aparecido embarazada, y actuando como si todo fuera a estar bien. No sabía qué pensar sobre eso, pero la envidia dentro de mí creció aún más, y sabía que era porque ese hombre estaba teniendo algo que yo no podía, a mi mejor amiga, y un bebé. Estaba tomando mi lugar en el corazón de Sakura, y llenándolo con la alegría que yo había destruido.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, y asomó la cabeza para ver fuera de la puerta. Suspiró con un sonido que parecía feliz, y estiró la mano hacia fuera. Un brazo se asomó por ésta, y mi corazón se aceleró. Era definitivamente el brazo de un hombre, y cuando ese hombre estuvo al fin a vista de todos, pude sentir la envidia arder dentro de mí con incluso más fuerza. Su hijo sería muy hermoso, eso era seguro. Si tenían suerte el niño tendría los ojos de Sakura. Todo lo que pude pensar es en cómo él iba a tener un bebé. Era yo quien había causado su felicidad, y por alguna razón eso me molestó. Necesitaba a Karin allí conmigo más que nunca.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para sonreírle mientras le oprimía visiblemente la mano, y sus ojos llenos del amor que una vez ella había tenido que verme dándole a Karin. ¿Así era como se sentía? No, ella debía haberse sentido mucho peor, porque en esa época ella estaba enamorada de mí, y ahora yo tan sólo estaba celoso. Eso fue como una espina en mi corazón, porque me di cuenta de que el dolor de Sakura debía haber sido diez veces peor. Esto no era ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que ella debía haber sentido.

El hombre pelirrojo le sonrió, devolviendo el mismo amor que ella le daba, y luego se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Chicos, él es Gaara. Mi prometido." anunció ella, y su sedosa voz sonaba incluso más alegre mientras lo presentaba con orgullo.

Todos en la habitación parecían tener el mismo sentimiento tenso que yo, pero cuando vieron su felicidad, sonrieron de oreja a oreja como ellos. No sabía que hacer con eso.

Tan sólo me quedé allí parado, mirando, siendo testigo del hombre que había barrido mi huella. Me hizo sentir inútil que un extraño hubiera robado lo que yo había dejado atrás. Me hizo sentir aún más cobarde que antes.

Observé como una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Sakura mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de Gaara, con fuerza, y se abrazaba a él todo lo que podía. Él la abrazó también, y puso con delicadeza sus manos en su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente con los dedos. Sakura le sonrió, y su rostro se llenó de amor mientras suspiraba, mirando sus manos sobre ella.

No supe como me sentí en ese momento. Y tampoco me importó. Tan sólo me aparté a mi mismo, me excluí.

"Bueno, encantado Gaara, soy Fugaku, y esta es mi esposa, Mikoto." pude sentir la voz de fondo de Fugaku mientras se presentaba.

"Estoy encantado de conoceros a todos. Sakura me estaba volviendo loco esta mañana, diciéndome que íbamos a llegar tarde." le contestó Gaara. Sentí la risa de Sakura llenar la habitación, y pude ver a través de mi desenfocada visión que todos estaban felices de escuchar su risa nuevamente. Todos conocíamos bien el dolor por el que ella había pasado.

"Bueno, nos alegramos de haber conocido al padre del nuevo pequeño miembro de la familia." esta vez fue el turno de Mikoto. Me puso enfermo del estómago pensar en tener a su hijo como el nuevo miembro de la familia, pero lo que enfermó aún más a mi estómago fueron mis oscuros pensamientos. La envidia era muy poderosa. "¿Cuál es su sexo?" escuché preguntar a Mikoto.

"Un niño." dijo Sakura con un tono excitado. Y entonces fue cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Un niño?" pregunté, con un tono de incredulidad y lleno de sorpresa. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, mientras mis ojos bajaban a su ahora odiado estómago. Sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Quería ver a través de este, para asegurarme de que realmente era un niño. Sakura puso sus manos sobre las de Gaara mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos en su estómago.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" preguntó, cuidadosa y protectivamente, elevando un poco la barbilla. Primero resulta que va a tener un bebé, un bebé que yo quería tener –con Karin, pero que no podía-, y me encuentro con que pertenece a este extraño que nunca había conocido antes, y que no sólo estaba apartando de mí a mi mejor amiga, sino que también iba a tener un hijo, algo que no podía tener con Karin. Y en la cima de todo eso, ¡era un niño! ¡Un maldito niño! No sólo tenía que ver como un cobarde todos los cortes y lastimaduras que había dejado en Sakura, sino que tamibién tenía que ver cómo ese tipo limpiaba mi mancha, ¡y luego tenía un niño! Estaría bien si Karin hubiera podido tener uno también, pero no, no podía porque dios debía odiarme. En ese momento era consciente de que mis pensamientos eran estúpidos y muy egoístas, pero no podía evitarlos. La parte coherente de mi cerebro, sin embargo, me decía que me merecía ese dolor, y ese castigo.

Todo el mundo conocía la situación, por lo que miraron abajo incómodos, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que esto estaba teniendo sobre mí.

"Bueno… verás, Sasuke y… Karin…" Hinata pronunció su nombre con cautela, observando a Sakura. Sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo. Lo estaba haciendo porque tenía miedo de la reacción de Sakura, miedo que yo también tenía. Pero Sakura tan sólo se quedó quieta esperando a que Hinata continuara, como si tan sólo estuviera hablando de una de sus viejas amigas de la secundaria o algo así. "No pueden tener hijos… bueno, Sasuke puede, pero Karin no. Sasuke quería un niño, pero no pudieron tenerlo." explicó Hinata. El dolor que sentí mientras ella nombraba los defectos en la relación entre Karin y yo, fue una incomodidad para mí. Podía ver a Sakura removerse en su lugar, con compasión en los ojos. Quiería resoplar. Como habían cambiado los papeles. La mujer, a la cual le había causado tanto dolor, ahora se compadecía de mí.

"¿Dónde está Karin?" preguntó de repente. Eso nos sorprendió a todos. Era como si nada hubiera pasado jamás entre ella y yo. Como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Me puso un poco contento verla feliz, y curada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aún enfadado por el asunto del embarazo, y ese enfado aún era más potente que cualquier otro sentimiento.

"Karin salió a recoger una receta; parece que necesita gafas de leer." Dijo Ino, rodando los ojos divertida. Sakura asintió, y me di cuenta de que todos volvían a sus posiciones cómodas. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de porqué Sakura la había mencionado. Había sido para cambiar la atmósfera y el tema. Muy típico en Sakura.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo llega?" preguntó, con un tono casual, como si estuviera hablando de Ino. La mitad de mi esperaba que ella mostrara algún signo de dolor o algo así, pero nada ocurrió. Tan sólo se quedó ahí, mirándonos.

"Estará aquí en algunos minutos o menos." aseguró Mikoto. "¿Haz visto ya a tu padre?" preguntó. Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras dirigía la vista al suelo, muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando en ese momento, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas apenas poder imaginarlo.

"Bueno, ya basta de charlas aburridas, vamos Sakura, ¿puedes jugar estando embarazada?" preguntó de repente Naruto. Sakura se rió y nuevamente el sonido me distrajo de la repentina tristeza que me había llenado.

"Naruto no creo que eso sea posible." dijo luego de terminar de reír. Naruto hizo un puchero. Quise darle una bofetada. ¿Cómo iba a jugar si estaba embarazada?

"¡Venga Sakura!" le rogó. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Apenas puedo caminar!" replicó.

"¡Un juego!" volvió a rogar. Era una batalla con desventaja y Sakura lo sabía. Sabía que iba a perder, y así fue, porque finalmente aceptó.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el patio trasero, observé como Gaara ayudaba a Sakura con cuidado, tratándola como si fuera una joya que pudiera romperse con cualquier movimiento brusco, que era exactamente lo que ella era, pero la única diferencia es que ella era más resistente que lo que él creía.

Quería hablarle, saber qué había hecho en ese tiempo, arreglar las cosas… pero sabía que era inútil y un caso cerrado. Lo había arruinado todo, y ahora ella estaba feliz. Y no había razón para que volviera a arruinar su felicidad. Tendría que enfrentarlo y aceptarlo. Por eso es que, por muy incómodo que eso fuera, me senté y me quedé mirando como Naruto jugaba al fútbol con Sakura.

Hinata e Ino estaban en el equipo de Sakura, y jugaban contra Sai, Naruto y Gaara. Si Karin estuviera allí, sabía que era un hecho que jugaría con ellos, con Karin en el equipo de Sakura.

Me quedé mirando como la cara de Sakura se sonrojaba, y como su cabello empezaba a desordenarse. De vez en cuando ponía una mano en su estómago, sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras intentaba avanzar con la pelota en los pies. En un momento el pelo se transformó en tal desastre que Ino tuvo que coger una banda elástica y hacerle una coleta alta a Sakura. Sonara o no raro, le quedaba bien.

Eso era algo especial en Sakura; siempre lucía bien con blusa y vaquero. Era su estilo… algo sólo de ella. Mientras más la miraba, más me daba cuenta de lo derecha que parecía. Derecha porque no la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo, y la Sakura feliz era mucho más hermosa que la Sakura triste. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por tanto correr, y las gotas de sudor brillaban en su piel, mientras algunos mechones de pelo se pegoteaban en su frente. Incluso embarazada se veía bien. Estar embarazada era hermoso si Sakura era quien lo lucía.

La sonrisa no se despegaba de su rostro, y cuando Gaara salió de repente desde detrás de ella, ellá saltó, provocando que él la atrapara, pasando un brazo por su espalda. Sakura rió con fuerza, y él rió con ella. Puso sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, y escondió su cara roja en su cuello. Su abrazo estaba lleno de amor y era un gesto de felicidad.

Como ya había dicho, era raro verla tan feliz cuando mis últimas imágenes de ella no eran las mejores. Suspiré y me enterré aún más en mi asiento, mirando como ellos continuaban con el juego. Todo parecía un comercial en el momento en que Naruto se calló de culo cuando Hinata se trepó a el, mientras Ino bailaba en círculos alrededor de un confuso Sai, y Sakura trataba de escapar de Gaara con la pelota.

Finalmente se agachó y la cogió con las manos, lanzándola hacia la línea de goles que habían dibujado, y saltó en el aire triunfante mientras los demás se reían.

"¡Tú, tramposa!" la acusó Gaara con una hermosa sonrisa. Sakura le sacó la lengua y se giró para abrazar victoriosa a Hinata e Ino.

"Recuerda que está embarazada, no juegues con una mujer embarazada enojada." bromeó Naruto.

Ah, Sakura embarazada era algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraría. Aún no podía creer que Sakura Haruno estuviera embarazada. Mi mejor amiga. Aunque no sabía si ese título aún me pertenecía. Suspiré frustrado.

"Ey, chicos." de repente dijo la voz de Karin detrás de nosotros. Sentí como una pequeña sonrisa subía a mis labios, y giré la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba mirando al marco de la puerta, intentando cerrarla.

Todos parecieron dejar de jugar, y se quedaron helados en su lugar. Ino estaba en el piso, con los brazos en el tobillo de Naruto, mientras este cargaba a Sakura en su hombro; la cara de Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada y la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, mientras Gaara ayudaba a Naruto a cargarla. Pero ahora estaban todos congelados, incluso Mikoto y Fugaku, e Hinata quien tenía atrapada la cabeza de Sai, quien a su vez había dejado de retorcerse para mirar a Karin.

La tensión en el aire era casi palpable, ya que todo el mundo esperaba que el encuentro entre Sakura y Karin fuera horrible, pero cuando miré a Sakura, ella parecía despreocupada. Seguía riendo mientras se retorcía para que Naruto la soltara.

"Ey Karin." finalmente la llamó Sakura, con la voz un poco ahogada, supuse por Naruto y Gaara. Karin se quedó congelada en su lugar, y finalmente se giró con lentitud sobre si misma para mirarnos. En sus ojos reposaban los anteojos que le habían sido recetados. Sus ojos marrones parecían confundidos al mirar hacia la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de mí, su cabello pelirrojo estaba bien recto por el planchado que se había hecho esa mañana, y su piel dorada estaba un poco pálida en la cara.

"Karin." dije, levántandome de mi asiento. Caminé cauteloso hacia ella, y puse mis manos en su espalda, agachándome para darle un beso en los labios. Ella me devolvió en beso, pero enseguida volvió a fijar su vista en la escena detrás de mí. Sus ojos buscaron los de Sakura, y finalmente los encontró cuando Naruto la dejó en el suelo. Puso un brazo en la espalda de Gaara, y él puso el suyo en sus hombros.

"¿Sakura?" preguntó Karin, examinándola por completo y haciendo una leve pausa en su estómago. Sus labios se entreabrieron al ver el vientre de Sakura. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarme.

"Ey." gorjeó Sakura, bamboleandose hacia nosotros. Karin me miró confusa, mientras Sakura arrastraba a Gaara con ella hacia nosotros.

Karin conocía muy bien el asunto de la 'depresión' y del 'amor' de Sakura. Sabía lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, y ver a Sakura repentinamente tan feliz era una gran sorpresa. Pude ver los pasmados ojos de Karin al ver a Sakura. Sakura tan sólo sonrió mientras Gaara la abrazaba desde atrás. Observé mientras Sakura se apoyaba en él, y él posaba sus manos en su estómago, en su _hijo, _y luego vi como Sakura ponía sus manos sobre las de él, y como su anillo de compromiso brillaba en el sol. Era absolutamente hermoso, y particular, como Sakura. Realmente él debía conocerla bien. Lo que me enfurecía de esa imagen era tener que ver como Gaara tomaba mi lugar de mejor amigo….. solía ser en mí en quien Sakura se apoyaba. Pero lo que más me enfurecía era yo mismo, porque sabía que yo había sido quien nos había separado.

"Um… H-hola…" contestó finalmente Karin, tartamudeando un poco. Sakura sonrió con dulzura y extendió una mano hacia Karin. Karin la miró confusa durante un momento, antes de finalmente decidirse a tomarla.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Sakura cuando recuperó su mano. Karin pareció deslumbrada, y sus ojos se pusieron un poco bizcos. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros, apretándola un poco contra mí. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. Sakura se rió, y la atmósfera pareció aligerarse.

"¿Cómo has estado?" repitió Sakura. Gaara se rió entre sus cabellos, y luego depositó un suave beso en su cuello. Sakura se sonrojó y levantó la vista para mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…. casi como sonriendo de lado. Vi como él elevaba las cejas al mirarla, y ella sonreía. Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran, y le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma dulzura.

"He estado bien." dijo finalmente Karin, rompiendo el momento entre los dos. Mientras Karin y Sakura intercambiaban algunas palabras, me quedé allí pensando. Nunca había visto a Sakura así con nadie antes. Jamás había tenido esa clase de conexíón, tan profunda, con nadie. Era algo extraño de ver. Supuse que tal vez nuestra separación había sido lo mejor para ella. Tal vez había sido bueno que nosotros hubieramos tenido esa pelea. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ella no hubiera estado tan feliz como ahora. Tal vez nunca habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos. Suspiré, volviendo mi atención hacia ellos cuando escuché a alguien nombrándome.

"Sí, Sasuke es sin duda un pianista. Sólo dale su tiempo, al final se calmará, cada un año o menos se obsesiona con él pero luego de un tiempo vuelve a parar." Sakura le guiñó un ojo a Karin. Estaban hablando de mí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Deseé haber prestado más atención.

"Oh, bueno, lo tendré en mente." Karin rió mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí felizmente, y luego volví mi vista hacia Sakura y Gaara. Todo lo que sabía era que iban a ser unas largas vacaciones.

-

**(1) Vestido sin tirantes.**

Como prometí, el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron review, espero que les siga gustando :).

Matta-ne!

LN.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sólo se distingue una enorme penumbra, silenciosa y aclimatada. El menor de los ruidos podría parecer una bomba en esa tensa oscuridad, pero sin embargo no hay nadie para producirlo. Y entonces, se prenden todos los reflectores y aparece en él... ¡tarán! la fantástica, fantabulosa, maravillosa..._

Dah, olvídenlo. Sí, he vuelto. Laguna Negra otra vez :).

La verdad no tengo ninguna _excusa_ creíble por mi ausencia. Y tampoco voy a mentirles diciéndoles que se murió mi padre, que hubo un terremoto y se borraron todos mis progresos, o que me secuestraron y recién ahora me devuelven (¿?). La más simple y pura verdad, son las razones que voy a darles a continuación. Por empezar, soy una persona reflexiva y cambiante, y pasaron ciertas cosas (que talvez no son traumáticos para otros, pero para mi sí) que me hicieron desarrollar mi mente y cambiar por dentro. Segundo, me llegó esa cosita molesta, pero que nos afecta a todos en algún momento de la vida, llamada **amor**. Y sí, creedme que es una gran distracción. Por último, a mi madre se le chisporroteó algo y le entraron ganas de comprar una computadora nueva. La cosa con esa computadora nueva es que tiene el maldito _Windows Vista_, y no tiene el _Word_ instalado: no tengo dónde escribir. Pero ahora que volvieron a poner la vieja, creo que podré manejarme con un _Pendrive_.

No se hacen una idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando leí sus mensajes, y de lo feliz que me hace que tanta gente se haya preocupado por mí misma, mi salud y mi ausencia. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos, estén enojados (cosa que comprendería), o no; no sé si esto vuelva a repetirse, pero como dije, no voy a abandonar nunca.

También me enteré de que otra traductora comenzó a traducir _'My best friend, the player'_. Y debo reconocer que en principio me dio mucha rabia, y me decía a mí misma _'tantas historias, ¡y tenía que elegir justo esa!' _jaja, pero me puse a leerla y cambié totalmente de opinión. Ella está haciendo un gran trabajo, y no soy quien para decir nada. La historia, en primer lugar, no me pertenece a mí. Y también pienso que fue un gran favor lo que hizo, ya que a todas las lectoras que morían por terminar de leer, les cumplió su deseo. No voy a parar con la traducción; ni voy a pedirle a ella que lo haga. Y también se lo agradezco de corazón.

Estoy reanudando todas mis historias; aunque claro que no voy a poder subirlas de un tirón. Pido paciencia, a pesar de que ya me tuvieron más de la debida. Subí este mensaje antes de ponerme a contestar todos los correos que recibí durante este tiempo, porque creo que es justo no hacerlas seguir esperando.

Disculpas otra vez.

**Atte.**

**Laguna Negra.**


End file.
